


Niedojebanie mózgowe leczymy futrem (i wielkimi kłami)

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, ale jak widzisz slash to się nie krępuj, bo każdy pairing potrzebuję wilkołaków!, nawet niedorobionych, nie było CW - nikt nie umarł i wszyscy są szczęśliwi, oni nie muszą być szczęśliwi, poza złolami HYDRY ale to HYDRA, wilkołaki, wręcz przeciwnie - czuj się powitany!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niedojebanie mózgowe leczymy futrem (i wielkimi kłami) - jednorazowo i dożywotnio. || Prompt w środku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedojebanie mózgowe leczymy futrem (i wielkimi kłami)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> http://cat-solari.tumblr.com/post/127447490340/sketch-gift-for-magnificent-potato-for-the-drawing
> 
> 22.05.2016 - 19:30
> 
> *macha czerwono-srebrną chorągiewką i zapobiegliwie wraca pod swój kamyczek*  
> Nie wiem, nie ogarniam, nie spałam. 
> 
> A "interest rate" znaczy "stopa procentowa" i wcale nie jest śmieszne. W-C-A-L-E!

James musiał przyznać, że nie docenił HYDRY i poziomu niedojebania mózgowego ich naukowców, którzy musieli zapaść na czasowy kretynizm skoro sądzili, że wszczepienie wirusa lykanotropii w napompowane super serum ciało jest dobrym pomysłem. 

To nie było dobrym pomysłem dla nikogo, o czym szybko się przekonali, kiedy oszalały z bólu wilkołak wyżynał sobie drogę przez ich żołnierzy i dopiero dwukrotna dawka wzmocnionych środków uspokajających zdołała go położyć i umożliwić niedobitkom ustabilizowanie wirusa i opanowanie bestii, co nazwano wielkim sukcesem.

A później było krzesło. 

Później była komora.

Później, do samego _MOSTU_ nie było zaś nic.

*

Pomimo początkowych obaw, życie w Stark Tower, w otoczeniu innych _drapieżników_ morderców i złodziei wcale nie było aż tak straszne. 

Każdy z nich miał swoje zwyczaje i rytuały, które z pietyzmem pielęgnowali w czym James wolał im nie przeszkadzać, dzięki czemu i w jego przyzwyczajenia nikt się nadto nie wtrącał.  
Jego plan dnia był prosty: o piątej wstawał, by _oznaczyć terytorium_ pobiegać ze Steve'em, który pomimo utrzymywanego całą drogę morderczego tempa nie zamykał się ani na chwilę, próbując przybliżyć bratu jego nowych współlokatorów, o wpół do ósmej siadali _w legowisku_ na wspólnym piętrze do śniadania, do którego stopniowo dołączała się reszta Avengersów, którzy – jeszcze przed kawą – w niczym nie przypominali największych herosów ziemi. 

Wilson przed pierwszą kawą niemal zabijał się o własne nogi co James łaskawie ignorował woląc skupić się na Czarnej Wdowie i Hawkeye'u, którzy pod nieobecność siedzącego jeszcze w laboratorium Bannera i odwiedzającego swoja kobietę Thora, stanowili potencjalnie największe zagrożenie. 

Coś w nim prychało na samą myśl o zagrożeniu z ich strony, kiedy patrzył jak dwójka ledwie wygrzebanych z pościeli szpiegów rozbija się po kuchni a Barton niemal modli się do nadmiernie eksploatowanego ekspresu, próbując wybłagać od niego choćby jedną filiżankę kawy co jak dotąd nigdy mu się nie udało. To mechaniczne cholerstwo miewało humory jak kobieta w ciąży a z rana było niemożebnie zmierzłe i słuchało się tylko swego twórcy. Po przebojach z mikrofalą, którą przypadkowo obraził James naprawdę nie chciał wnikać w skomplikowaną relację ekspres – Avengersi i pozostał wierny prostej kawiarce i gazowej kuchence, która czuła dziwną więź z jego lewą ręką i jeśli tylko używał jej przy gotowaniu nie musiał nawet pilnować płomyka, bo Calcifer robiła to za niego, nawet pomimo tego, że James czasem na nią warczał. Tak jak teraz.

— Znów to robisz, Buckaroo — ciepła dłoń osadziła się lekko na boku Jamesa, który wręcz wibrował od narastającego w gardle warkotu. — Nie pamiętasz, że miałeś nie straszyć dzieci?

James przeniósł wzrok ze spapranego, płaskiego omletu na Starka, który zbyt swobodnie naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą. Z kimś innym naturalnym odruchem byłoby odsunięcie się lub przynajmniej strącenie ręki, jednak ze Starkiem sprawy nie były takie proste, bo coś w Jamesie nie pozwalało mu nawet spojrzeć krzywo w stronę mężczyzny. 

Bo Stark wpuścił go do swojego domu, karmił i chronił, i to nie tylko przed SHIELD czy każdym rządem, który próbował wyciągnąć po niego ręce. W niektóre noce chronił Jamesa nawet przed nim samym.

Tony Stark był _domembezpieczeństwemjegojegojego!_ przyjacielem a James Barnes nie rozdawał swojej przyjaźni na prawo i lewo jak tanich cukierków.

Coś w jego piersi rozwinęło się w ciepłym zadowoleniu a warkot przeszedł w miękki pomruk, kiedy Stark oparł policzek o jego ramię i łypnął przekrwionymi oczami na smętne jajeczne resztki, które jeszcze do niedawna mieniły się przyszłym śniadaniem. 

— Wiesz, gdybym wiedział, że zrobienie omletu przekracza twoje kompetencje nigdy nie pozwoliłbym ci zbliżyć się do mojej dziewczynki, przecież mógłbyś ją skrzywdzić! — wyrzucił z siebie Stark i wślizgnął się między Jamesa a kuchenkę, by ominąć barykadującego mu z drugiej strony drogę do ekspresu Bartona. 

James tylko jednym uchem zarejestrował czyjeś wilcze gwizdnięcie, zbyt skupiony na odsłoniętym karku Starka i feeri zapachów, które na sobie nosił. Przez lekką woń drzewa sandałowego – ulubionego mydła mężczyzny – wyraźnie przebijała się ostra woń oleju do czyszczenia broni, którą w tej wieży nosiła tylko jedna osoba i zdecydowanie nie był nią Stark. 

— Czy to moja koszulka? — jego palce odruchowo zacisnęły się na biodrach Starka co musiało być bolesne, jednak ten tylko oparł się o niego całym ciałem i odchyliwszy głowę na ramieniu Jamesa, czym wyraźnie wyeksponował szyję i obojczyk, wymruczał z zadowoleniem: — Może.


End file.
